


WELL

by CrystalFlee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Help, I wrote it just out of the blue and I don't know what's gonna happen, I'm EXO-M bitches, Inspired by Thai series The Gifted, M/M, My English is a disaster most of the time, Out of Character, Plot-oriented, Sorry Not Sorry, Superpowers, not too ooc i hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFlee/pseuds/CrystalFlee
Summary: Inspired by The Gifted (Thai Series)A known elite school, rebellious phase students, superpower, trauma and schemes.In a an elite school where a special class existed. Only handful who can get in. No one understand how it works, but the one who graduate from the class are success-guaranteed. Everyone tried hard to part of the class, well, majority of them do. But, no one prepared with the superpower part and the schemes.ORSchool boys trapped in a school system that they don’t even understand completely.(It's mostly from Kris' POV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just watched The Gifted and then reminded of EXO with its superpower concept and here it is...
> 
> I'm trash at romance, please don't expect anything :(  
> It's mostly implicit(?) If even there is, it's gonna be BL/Yaoi/Gay ofc
> 
> Tao won't be seen in the early chapters for the plot sake.

Kris furrowed his thick eyebrows. Are these people messing with him? Him? In gifted class? That didn't make any sense. “Excuse me, what are you saying?”

Headmaster Lee just smiled at him and gestured Mr. Leeteuk to continue.

“Yes, Kris, you will be part of the special class. Do you have any objections?”

Kris looked at those two confused. He was squirming in his seat, uncomfortable. Actually, he was a troublemaker, didn't care about the grade, coming late, skipping class, fighting with other students, just your usual teenager phase, not a good student at all. He chose this school because it's close to home, to be honest. The fact that this school was an elite school was just a coincidence. “I'm sorry, sir, but don't you think there's an error in the list? There's no way, I have enough requirement to be in such class.”

“That's not true, you are qualified enough, Kris. Are not confident enough?” Headmaster Lee asked calmly.

Kris still confused as ever just looked at them blankly. “Not that I’m not confident, but I'm sure I won't be able to catch up if I'm in gifted class. In case anyone forgets, my academic isn't particularly good.”

“Academic is not the only quality that we see, Kris.”

“And then what?” Kris blurted, but added quickly, “...sir. I mean, I'm also not exceptional in extracurricular.”

“Academic and extracurricular are not the only requirement we need in selecting the member of this class.”

“And what is that, sir?” Kris still wasn’t having any of that. He needed an answer and a clear one.

“There are some, Kris.” Again, a vague answer. Why couldn’t the headmaster just answer his question with what, not giving other vague responses?

“Um, but, sir, could you at least give me an exact reason how can I get into the gifted class? I don’t think I deserve it. I better resign, so the other will have the opportunity.” Kris tried to be polite. Well, being in the gifted class was going to be a hassle and he didn’t want that. But he’s not idiot enough to offend people with high position.

Mr. Leeteuk butted in, “you’ve got in, Kris. You can’t just resign.”

Kris threw another questioning glance. “Excuse me, sir?”

“In the contract you signed when you enter this school, it’s stated that you will follow the rule and the school system.”

“I’m sorry, sir. It didn’t say anything about can’t get out of the gifted class. It’s a special class with difficult selection, yes. But nothing says that we can’t get out of it.”

“You’re an enigmatic one, Kris.”

“It’s a good opportunity and you didn’t want it?” Mr. Leeteuk clearly changing the topic, but, Kris, as usual, having none of it.

“Not that I’m ungrateful, but I just don’t think I can adapt with gifted class lesson. It has a faster pace than normal class which I barely can follow.” Well, more like it’s gonna be more homework and all which Kris better not doing, but they didn’t need to know that.

“Such a diplomatic statement, Kris. I’m impressed. People going to be easily drawn to you that way. And you still ask the reason you get into the gifted class?” Headmaster Lee praised.

Kris visibly sighed, not caring anymore if he looked offending or whatever. This was why he hated facing with high position people, too many agendas, too many bullshitting around. He clearly said he didn’t want to join the gifted class, what’s so difficult from it? Just remove his name from the list, it’s that simple. But, of course, the school board gonna make it hard. “Is there no way that I can stay in normal class, sir?”

Headmaster Lee shook his head.

“You can’t, Kris. The only way to go out is with dropping out of school and I believe you don’t want that remembering that it will be hard for you to find another school if you’re kicked from our school.”

Great, he was threatened. Absolutely awesome. He didn’t have any choice in this matter, right? “In short, no matter what I think, in the school board, I have the requirement needed for the gifted class and I can’t back away from joining the class, right, sir?”

“All in all, yes.”

“You really sure not making any mistake with my name? Maybe that supposed to be someone else with the same name or something?” Kris was really desperate. His supposed calm school life is in line, of course, he’s desperate.

“You’re the only Kris in this year, so I don’t think it’s a mistake.”

Kris nodded. Resigned to his fate. “If so, I believe that’s all I need here, sir. Is it okay if I go back to class?”

“Don’t forget you’re in gifted class now.” Mr. Leeteuk was seriously adding the salt over the wound.

“Thank you and excuse me, sir.” Kris walked out of the room with slumped form. He knew he did a wrong move by entering this school, he just didn’t realize it’s gonna be this complicated. Well, all he need was adapting to the fast-paced lesson, right?

Oh, Kris had no idea what he’s gonna need to be adapted to. Absolutely no idea.

* * *

Kris blanched. It won’t be good. There’s no way, it was a good idea, it was just a plain bad idea. What did those people thinking? Right, they were thinking about their own hidden agenda. Damn.

He sat in the back of the class, hunched, trying not to attract any attention. But, well, it’s hard, with him being 189 cm tall and unfamiliar face, he ended up being scrutinized by them anyway. Kris sighed. It was a rare time when he cursed his unusual stature. He’s just too tall. Too attention-grabbing.

“Hey, I never see you before, are you a new transfer student or what?” A small guy with smile that resembled kitten who sat in front of him asked. From his badge, Kris knew his name was Chen and he’s from class 2.

Kris frowned, how could they think he’s a transfer student? Aren’t everyone had their badge that showed their name and class? He intended to point at his right chest but seeing how this guy, Chen’s confused face, he looked down.

Oh. Of course, they thought he was a new student. He forgot to wear that damned badge. Well, it was just an accessory, isn’t it? Of course, he forgot. He could barely remember what day was today at times; of course, he forgot that badge. Again. He sighed.

“No. I’m not a new transfer student or whatever. I just forgot to put on my badge.” Kris shrugged. Many people said that Kris had this _not giving a damn_ vibe and well, that’s not wrong, he just didn’t care.

Chen frowned. “Um, well, isn’t it a mandatory to wear the badge? I mean, that’s the rule in case you forget that too.”

“I know. It’s just such a hassle. If you want to know my name or whatever, just ask, it’s not that hard.”

Chen nodded. “Okay, so, who’s your name?”

“Kris.”

“Kris? Nice to meet you, I’m Chen.”

“I know, it’s written on your badge, but alas, nice to meet you too.”

“Well, that’s good. There, sitting next to you, that’s Xiumin.” Chen gestured to the person beside him, wait, is this boy a prodigy or what? He looked so young. Kris turned his head back to Chen when he heard that kitten boy’s laugh. “Stop frowning, Kris. Don’t get tricked. Xiumin is our age, he just happened to have a very babyish baby face.”

“Chen.” This Xiumin guy stated in a warning tone.

“I’m kidding, Xiumin. You know I love you.” Chen grinned.

“Shut it, Chen.” Xiumin snapped. “Where’s your badge anyway, Kris?”

“Somewhere in my bag? Dunno. Why?” He threw a questioning frown to the kid-like guy beside him.

“Well, as said before, it’s the rule to wear that. So, where’s yours?”

Kris sighed. This Xiumin guy was smooth though. Kris gave him that. He didn’t ask him to wear the badge just for the hell of it, but to know what class he was in. Why were they being troublesome? “Should I really wear that? Honestly, as I said to this Chen guy, if you need to know anything about me, just ask, Xiumin.”

Xiumin narrowed his gaze and then shrugged. “Well, I think you know what I’m gonna ask you, right?”

“More or less, I have an idea.” Kris sarcastically answered.

“So?” Xiumin pressed. Kris could feel the interested gaze of other students about his answer, although they didn’t really show it. Chen even moved his chair closer to him.

“What’s so important though? I’m here now, aren’t I?” Kris chose to test his boundaries. How far does it take to rile them up? They’re mostly from class 1 and 2, classes for students with high academic achievement and extracurricular achievement. Them being the better one always made them on edge and got angry easily. Well, it didn’t mean he’s not on edge; he was, all the time. It just, he didn’t care much about other people, it’s just troublesome.

“Um, we just want to know, Kris.” Chen grinned, although a forced and weary one. This Chen guy would be a peacemaker, Kris deduced.

“Sure, sure, do you know how many classes are there in our school system?”

Chen answered albeit a bit confused. “Um, seven, right?”

“Well, that’s the answer.”

Kris wanted to cackle like crazy observing the other students’ baffled and confused expression. They’re hilarious. And it took like few seconds before the revelation dawned on them. Yes, Kris was a class 7 student.

“I didn’t really get it though, Kris.” Chen, being the conflict avoidant he was, tried to salvage the situation. But, there’s nothing to be salvaged though. That’s the truth.

“I’m from class 7,” Kris replied shortly in his flat tone. He counted; one, two, and all hell broke loose.

The revelation that Kris was from class 7 was chaos, to be honest. Chen just gaped like fish and Xiumin narrowed his eyes in distrust, he couldn’t blame Xiumin to think that he’s bluffing. It’s just strange to have a low-rank student in the gifted class, that’s almost unheard of. The other students that Kris didn’t really know also showed many emotions. Some of them had the same expression as Xiumin, some just outright said that Kris being an ass, some just couldn’t care less. Kris liked those guys that didn’t even care. It’s not their business whether he’s in the gifted class or not. Besides, Kris didn’t even want to be in this class. Hell, his calm school days gonna be ruined. Damn.

The outspoken one even challenged him if he really was going into this gifted class from an honest selection, not using his connection. Kris really chuckled at that. Him? Having a connection in this school. What a joke. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately as he didn’t need to go into battle mode with these guys, the homeroom teacher decided to appear to start the gifted class introduction. So, everyone was asked to sit in their own seat. And of course, his homeroom teacher was that teacher who couldn’t stop talking, Mr. Leeteuk.

Well, it didn’t go too bad, he guessed.

* * *


	2. They Never Know

Things wasn't so bad, huh?

Of course, of course, Kris spoke too soon. Mr. Leeteuk, that damned teacher, started the class with some congratulation of entering this gifted class and then he proceed to lecture about their learning process, their privilege, their duty, as gifted student for like hours. Kris didnt understand how could the teacher spoke that long. And Kris, as usual, droned out of it. Just staring into space making up an unlikely scenario of him not in class, but playing basketball or laying in his bed. But again, unlikely scenario.

As him making up a scenario where he just bought a big amount of chicken to eat, he felt someone touched his hand. He turned his head and a kitten looked at him. Wait a kitten? Oh, the kitten smile guy, Chen. Chen was talking at him. “What?”

“You need to come up front.”

“Why?” he wondered out loud.

“Did you not hear what Mr. Leeteuk asked you to?”

He shook his head softly, then turned to look at the front of the class just to see his teacher raising his eyebrow at him. “Im sorry, sir. I believe I spaced out, what do I need to do?”

The look of disapproval didnt waver from his teacher face, but he answered nonetheless. “I want all of you to come to the front and introduce yourself. And it started from the one who sat behind.”

Kris nodded as a sign of understanding and stood up. He ignored the eyes that followed his movement. It wont harm him, right? As far as he knew, none of them could pull out a laser from their eyes. So, no problem.

“My name is Kris and Im from class 7. Thank you.” and with that, he went back to his desk. Not caring that his teacher sighed dejectedly at his short introduction. But, then he caught unusual thing in Kris right chest.

“Kris, wheres your badge?”

“I think its in my bag, sir.”

“Well, put it on now.”

“Understood, sir.”

Then, Mr. Leeteuk proceeded to call another student to continue the turn. Kris didnt pay attention much, but not completely tuning out either. He just listened enough to know who is who. Well, at least he needed to know whos gonna be his classmate, right? There are like one, twoeleven other guys? He recited their name in his head, Luhan, Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, DO, Chanyeol, Lay, Suho. No, ten other guys beside him. Why he thought it was eleven guys? Where did he get that? Kris furrowed, maybe he was just not focused.

Kris couldnt think hes gonna remember them all. He didnt really know them or at least talk to them except the kitten smile guy, Chen and that young looking guy with rounded face who sat beside him, Xiumin. Xiumin looked like few years younger than Kris to be honest. But well, from the impression seeing them introducing himself in front of the class, he kind of get a gist of their personality.

Luhan, a guy who apparently had a girly face. He was beautiful, Kris acknowledge that, but hes attitude was not in any way girly.

Sehun, the silent guy with the aura that kind of similar him, the not caring much attitude, but much softer than brash like him.

Kai, with his mischievous smirk that changes to shy one when he talked to people.

Wait, DO? Yep, his name was DO. His doe-eyed eyes still looked prominent behind those glasses.

This Baekhyun with his soft feature face, but apparently was a noisy one just like Chen, Kris was sure of it. He was asked to introduce himself, but it looked like he was doing some storytelling session with the way he talked and move.

Chanyeol is the tall one, almost as tall as Kris and that saying something. But, hes so clumsy and noisy too. Another one to add to the noisy club that Kris just made up consisted of Chen, Baekhyun and now, Chanyeol.

Lay, a confused one. You could literally saw the confusion and childlike curiosity in his eyes. Oh, and you cant forget the dimple, its so prominent.

Suho, the serious type of guy. He sounded strict and into the rule so very much.

And, wait, thats all? Kris looked around. Right, all of them had done the introduction. Strange. Why did he felt like theres something or someone missing? The desk had been divided into three rows that consisted of four desks each. Oh, right, the left row only has three desks, the students amount was odd number. Thats probably the reason why Kris felt like something was off, right? Well, whatever.

* * *

The introduction was done, but the lecture wasnt. Mr. Leeteuk kept blabbering about gifted class and Kris was bored. Its all about the lesson, how its gonna be more packed and all. Seriously though, Kris got that down already. Besides, he didnt have a choice in this case; he just couldnt resign from gifted program. His talk with headmaster and Mr. Leeteuk emphasized that. 

“Oh, and dont forget that today, in turn, you guys will be medically examined, so be ready.”

“Um, excuse, sir.” Chen raised his hand.

“Yes, Chen?”

“What is the medical examination for? We did that when we got in to this school before?”

“Thats right, sir. We did. So, whats the point?” Baekhyun added.

“Its just a procedure once youre in into gifted class. So, no worries.” Mr. Leeteuk smiled. “There is no lesson for today; Ill just accompany you to medical examination room in turn. So, other students can get to know each other while waiting. First one, Im gonna call you based on your age. Im gotta start with the oldest one to the youngest one.”

Kris cracked his back, hes pretty sure he was not the youngest, maybe the oldest. He looks the oldest honestly. Kris didnt know he should be glad he looks like an adult or just being done because he looks freaking old.

“The first one is Xiumin. Come with me.”

The whole class collectively gasped, except Chen who just grinned knowingly. Kris also shocked. Xiumin looked so damn young and hes also kind of small in stature. But, damn, Kris was younger than baby faced guy? Looks could seriously be deceiving. 

As if reading everyones mind, Mr. Leeteuk added, “Im not getting it wrong. Hes older than all of you. So, give some respect.” With that, Mr. Leeteuk guided Xiumin out leaving confused students behind.

Kris just leaned in his desk bored, when Chen started whispering. “Hey, Kris.” 

Kris raised his head a bit to stare at Chen and saying a muffled “what?”

“What do you think will happen to those who arent clean?”

“You do drug?”

Chen whined aloud, “NO!”

Kris flinched. Damn, prolonged exposure to those voice gonna make his ears bleed. “Okay, so whats with that question?”

“Im just curious, being clean is the one of important requirement in entering this school, so if it was found that were not clean, will they kick us out of school?”

Kris pondered a bit and cursed. Chen looked at him questioning.

“Im clean. I dont do drug or alcohol or whatever.” He just enjoyed junk food too much. Who could blame him? He lived alone. Thats his guilty pleasure.

“So, what? Isnt that a good thing?”

“Man, if being not clean means I can get out from gifted class, Im in.” Why should the medical examination be held today? If its tomorrow, he could at least fill in his system with some alcohol. Geez.

“You dont wanna be in gifted class?”

“Nope. Too troublesome. Too much pressure and stuff. Im not even sure how I can get in.”

“You sure? Everyone in this school wanna be part of gifted class!”

“Except me apparently.” With that statement, Kris could feel other students who still couldnt get over the fact that Kris from class 7 silently listened to his conversation with Chen.

“Excuse me?” Chen furrowed his brow.

“I chose this school because its closest from my house. Thats it.”

“You kidding me?” Baekhyun who supposed to be just eavesdropping exclaimed. 

“Whats the use of lying anyway?” Kris snorted, looking at Baekhyun with raised eyebrow. “My house is around ten minutes with walking, so no, Im not kidding.”

“I dont believe that. You can just bluffing.”

Kris rolled his eyes, this Baekhyun guy was hard-headed, thats not bad, but its gonna be troublesome. “Well, it doesnt matter you believe me or not, Im the one who live there anyway.”  
  
Again, before Baekhyun could give a response, Mr. Leeteuk appears in front of the class. Is the teacher having trouble radar or something? He literally came like the exactly good time. Its good, but a bit putting off. “Well, while waiting for Xiumin. The next person can go now, so it will be faster. Luhan, please come with me.”

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun couldnt believe his ears. Kris couldnt blame him though, why two oldest people in their class was either the baby faced or girly faced? 

“Im not being wrong, Baekhyun. So please just go back to your seat while I and Luhan go.”

After Mr. Leeteuk went away, Baekhyun started chatting with the guy who is almost as tall as himself. “Can you believe theyre the oldest? I mean, they look even younger than me and Im baby-faced already.”

“Well, its not like Mr. Leeteuk pranking us by that, but if theyre older, we should respect them. Thats all.” Chanyeol answered absent mindedly. Kris frowned. He didnt know that tall guy was chill. When introducing himself earlier, that guy literally smiled so wide and clumsy. He just the one that looks like gonna be someone with endless energy. 

“OMG, Chanyeol, stop playing your stupid game and respond my question seriously!”

Chanyeol whined. “Damn it, Baekhyun! Im trying to beat up the highest score in this game and Im so close, cant you see?” 

Certainly, Kris first observation was correct, that guy was an epitome of energy ball, moving around, arm flailing and all. Ah, and competitive trait too. Good combination

“And you, Kris from class 7, I still dont believe you.”

Kris ignored Baekhyun. He thought their banter was done, but of course hes wrong. From the look of it, Baekhyun wasnt even close to ending it, just delayed. “Whatever.”

And the class continued in chaos. Kris who didnt have enough patience for the chaos just chose to lean his head in his desk, trying sleep. Note the trying part, because he couldnt. He just started drifting off, when he was called for the next turn of the medical examination by Luhan who nudged him awake. Damn, the school, damn the teacher, damn the system, damn everyone, he just wanted to take a rest, whats so bad about it?

But, sure, life was not that kind to Kris. He heaved a long sigh and gingerly walked out of the classroom. And where the medical examination was held again? Had Luhan told him? Or he just too distracted to listen? “Hey, Luhan? Wheres the room from med exam again?” 

“Let me show you the way.”

“Sure.” Kris shrugged nonchalantly, letting the older but smaller in stature guy lead the way. The walk was silent. Kris was the type who didnt care enough to start a conversation and Luhan looked like someone who was serious and mature. 

They just passed the canteen when some guys came barreling to Kris and spilling their drinks at him. Fantastic. Now, he would deal with sticky clothes for the day. He didnt even give them a spare glance when those idiots kept blabbering nonsense.

“Shouldnt you guys apologizing?” Another voice that sounded closer to him pressed. Kris hollered his head and oh, right, he was walking with Luhan. The guy who was smaller than him looked at those buffoons sharply.

“Fuck it! He was the one who licking the higher-ups asses, so he can enter the gifted class! He should be the one begging in peoples feet.”

Kris was just laid back, curious on how Luhan would handle the matter. Luhans pretty face was contorted in anger, hes seething. “Oh, so now you guys opting put the blame on other person, just because you guys are so incompetent and could barely got into this school by groveling in the school board feet? Funny.”

Damn, Luhan looked like a calm guy, but he was so sarcastic. Kris felt laughter bubbling, yet he suppressed it. He was not done with Luhans way of handle thing.

“And what did you know, eh, girl?”

Shit, Kris cursed in his head. They hit the jackpot with that one, a perfect way to dig their own grave. He practically could see how Luhan fuming so much. They were so dead.

“Ah, is that so? At least, Im in class 1, unlike you guys who could barely survive in class 7.”

“He was in class 7 too. And all he did in class is sleeping.” They pointed an accusing glare at Kris. Kris responded with a raising eyebrow. 

“I see, so you guys doubting our school board now? Questioning their system? Their method?” Luhan did a mock thinking pose, “If so, I dont think the board gonna like it. Isnt the teacher always stressing how the school always tried the best thing for the students? I think you guys doubting this and saying theyre not good, is a ticket for being kicked out of school? Dont you think so?”

Oh my, Kris was vibrating from suppressing his laughter. Those buffoons paled and just out of the blue ran away from them. Fled. And Kris was laughing, hard.

Luhan looked at him strangely as if asking whats so funny. 

Kris needed few moments before he could contain himself. “That was good one though.”

“Theyre being idiot.” Luhan deadpanned.

“Because they are idiot.” Kris affirmed.

“They just dont know what its all about, yet they stupidly just went with it. Also, I dont understand why didnt you fight back or something?”

“They never know. They just know whats in the surface and thinking they know everything.” Kris waved his hand. “Fight them back is too troublesome, I hate troublesome thing. Let them be, theyre fooling themselves anyway, its funny to watch.” 

“Wow, I dont know you have such a sick sense of humor.”

“Whatever.” Kris dismissed. “We better get going so I can at least do something with the stain, its uncomfortable.”

“Well, I guess a stop to the toilet is in order.” Again, Luhan lead the way and they were back in silence. 

Kris observed the small guy with pretty face in front of him. Luhan was good with word apparently, he just rarely used it, only in emergency it seemed. Well, now he could see that Luhan was the mature yet also dangerous one. The kind who looks like a soft and frail one, but once you mess with him, youre done for.

After short stop at the toilet sink to at least clean up his clothes a bit, so it wont be too sticky and leaving stain, they continued their way to the medical examination place. It was not far, just a bit confusing as its not exactly in their class building. Apparently, their school had another building in the back of the school. Why did he just noticing that now? Strange. Well, maybe hes not attentive enough. 

“Hey, Luhan.” Kris called.

Luhan turned, “what?”

“Ally?” Kris sheepishly held out his hand.

Luhan snorted with a suppressed laugh. “Youre so bad at it, you know?”

“Well, that couldnt be helped.” Kris shrugged nonchalantly. “So?”

“Sure, better be ally than foe, I guess.” Luhan accepted his hand. And Kris got his first official ally. Ally for what? He was not sure, but at least its a good start.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the continuation~  
> I'm honestly not sure where will this story go, but I hope it'll turn out okay. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone have any suggestion or anything, you can freely tell me by commenting.  
> Thank you!


End file.
